Gundam Wing: Into the Deep reaches of space
by VHAL9000
Summary: The perfect soldier finds a portal leading to the Halo Universe. There he meets the legendary Master Chief. What will happen to Heero, and will he return to his own universe?


Gundam Wing: Into the deep reaches of Space

A Crossover between Gundam Wing and Halo

* This takes place before Endless Waltz, and after the Gundam Wing Series

Chapter 1: After the war

After AC 195, after Operation meteor, the war was over. Colonies were not at turmoil with each, peace was restored, only for a certain time. The idea of destroying the gundams was considered among the Gundam Pilots, since there was no need to carry weapons, now that an "everlasting peace" was restored.

"We should destroy the gundams."

"Yeah, there is no need for them, now that peace is restored throughout the colonies."

"I am going to miss being the god of death."

"**There is no need to destroy the gundams**."

The gundams pilots turned towards the origin of the comment that came from the legendary pilot known as Heero Yuy, who defeated Zechs, in his Epyon, in a fierce battle, in Libra.

"Why, Heero? Why do we need the gundams?"

"The gundams could still be used to prevent another war,… and might protect peace."

"But what if…"

Before Quatre can say a word, Heero was gone, taking Wing Zero with him.

Chapter 2: Heero and Wing Zero

Heero was in the cockpit of the legendary Wing Zero, the most powerful Gundam in the Gundam Wing universe, whose weapons were powerful, including a twin buster rifle, a beam sword, a shield, and a pair of Vulcan cannons. But the danger of using the Wing Zero was the ZERO system. The ZERO system was a complex system, in which perfect victory could be attained. It used data from the search eye on the enemy to develop strategic paths the pilot can take. However, the system interphases with the human mind, giving it too much data to process. Since the human mind is fragile, the system instead gives hallucinations, of the data it is trying to send. The pilot does not know what the hallucinations signify, and as a result, goes insane, from the Zero having a intense impact on the pilot psyche. But this is the result of a pilot who could not control and use the ZERO correctly. This happened to the gundam pilots including Heero, and even Zechs. But Heero and Zechs, were the only two pilots able to control and "master the ZERO" due to intense exposure of it on their minds. As a result they became legends.

Heero was in the bird mode of the Wing Zero, when he suddenly saw a wormhole leading to another unknown dimension. Suddenly, the Zero System activated on its own.

"What is it, ZERO?" Heero asked. The Zero wanted him to go further, and because of this, he piloted Zero towards the wide hole.

Chapter 3: Inside the Halo World: Encounter with Earth Forces

Inside the portal, Heero and Wing Zero saw the scenery that similar to Earth. There were trees, rivers, lakes, that could sustain human life, but there was a tower nearby. The tower was sending a spark of some kind. But whatever it was, Heero was determined to check it out.

Meanwhile, Master Chief was sitting in his bunker, with his AI friend, Cortana, when suddenly the intercom came through to his bunker.

"Master Chief, can you please come to Sector 100."

Responding to the order, Master Chief, left to the Sector, where the commander explained the details of the situation.

"Look here." He said, as he pointed to an object on the touch interphase monitor. The object was zoomed, for better clarification. It was something.. like a machine, a robot? Could it be the Covenant's weapons? No! Something like that would not be a weapon the covenant would make; it was something only the humans can make!

"Chief, we have an incoming transmission." One of the soldiers said to the Chief.

Suddenly, the face of a brown haired boy came up on the monitor.

"Contacting unknown base… throw down your weapons." He said.

"Why should we?" the soldier asked.

"Are you the pilot of the machine like thing." The commander asked.

"Yes." The boy responded with seriousness.

"I will say this once more, throw down your weapons, or I will destroy you."

"Bring it on! We have the most powerful weapons in the universe…!" Another soldier retorted and bragged at the same time.

"Roger that." Heero responded.

"Mission confirmed." Heero stated, as the Wing Zero transformed from Neo Bird mode, to its regular mode.

"Didn't you see it transform?" One of the soldiers asked.

"Target locked." Heero stated.

"Commencing destruction." Heero said, as the Wing Zero aimed its buster rifles at the tower.

"Send all the pelicans, and hornets. We have to shoot this thing down." The commander ordered. Thousands of air flight vehicles arrived, aiming its weapons at Wing Zero.

The Wing Zero sensed the targets through the Zero system…

"Targets confirmed. 2 large air flight vehicles and 10 short ones…"

"Target Locked." Heero said, as Wing Zero spread its wings, and approached the vehicles. When the pilots of both the hornets and pelicans approached it, their eyes, widened, as the Gundam's eyes glowed. It drew out its beam saber, and slashed through the vehicles, cutting through the metal, and in turn destroying them. Then, the scorpion arrived. It shot its powerful blast at Wing Zero. The Wing Zero unfortunately took the impact of the blast, and appeared to fall. Suddenly, Wing Zero activated its booster again and got up.

"What!" The commander screamed.

"Target identified. One land vechicle. Commence Destruction on target." Heero said.

Wing Zero aimed its twin buster rifle at the scorpion. Out of the buster rifle, came a blast capable of destroying a colony. The blast hit the scorpion, which exploded into pieces.

Then, Wing Zero aimed its Vulcan cannons at the nearby tower, breaking the glass, and killing everyone inside. Then, in front of it, stood the main tower, where the commander and the chief were.

Wing Zero flew at it, drawing its beam saber at the main tower, almost killing I, when…

"STOP"

Wing Zero stopped. An incoming transmission arrived at the Zero Monitor. It was the commander.

"OK, we will throw our weapons down, just don't shoot us!"

"Request accepted."

Chapter 4: Encounter with Master Chief- Two perfect soldier meet!

The cockpit of the Wing Zero opened. Inside there was a teenage boy, with brown hair, and blue eyes. He had a serious look on his face.

"I still can't believe that a kid can pilot that thing." The commander said to Master Chief.

The boy jumped from the cockpit, and encountered the commander, and the legendary Spartan himself.

Chapter 5: First day at Halo Building Center

"So what is your name?" Master Chief asked. It was the first time since he last spoke.

"Heero. Heero Yuy." Heero said.

"So, you pilot the thing..?"

"Yes. It is called the XXXG-00W0 Wing Zero. It is a powerful Gundam or mobile suit for short. But in your terms, it is called a robot.

Heero and Master Chief were walking down the hallway of a central building that was not destroyed.

Suddenly, Heero walked towards Wing Zero which was kept in the central room which kept most

vehicles were stored.

He went inside the cockpit. He downloaded important data using the Zero System. The info was about the Halo Vechicles, combat data and more.

"Labeling Vechicles as friendlies." Heero said as he tampered with the Zero.

"That kid has been with that robot all night." A Spartan said to another one.

"Yeah, I wonder, when he sleeps." The other Spartan replied back. Both of them left Heero with his Gundam.

Chapter 6: Heero's training tested.

"Heero Yuy, please report to the main room…" The intercom spoke.

Heero was in his bunker, when he heard the call, and he obeyed it instantly. He walked and walked until he found the room. He opened it, and found Master Chief, with one commander.

"After your **little** encounter with us. We are impressed that you managed to defeat us, and let alone pilot that robot. We would appreciate it, if we could test your abilities." The commander spoke

"Very well then." Heero replied.

And with that note, the commander tested Heero in the field of military abilities. Heero easily passed the test. For example, when the test required using vehicles to fight, Heero easily operated the vehcicles with ease. Or when Heero had to shoot the enemy targets with any weapon, he was able to shoot the targets accurately, let alone use the weapon correctly, and efficiently

"Ok. Now we need you to allow us to examine you physically. Heero and the commander went to a nearby medical center. Where 343 Guilty Sparks, a round floating robot examine his physical body.

"So how is he?" The commander asked.

"Scanner show bone marrow recovery in many spots. It seems that over time, when his bones when injured, were able to recover quickly.

_Amazing. It would have taken about 3 or 4 days for a Spartan to recover, but this boy is far beyond them_. The commander thought.

Then, later that day, Master Chief and the Commander talked.

"You know, Chief, this boy's reports have exceeded the charts."

"Really?"

"Yes! His abilities even surpassed a regular Spartan. His abilities might be even equal to yours, Chief."

"Probably…"

Chapter 5: Humans VS Covenant

The War of the humans and the Covenants still continued. Hordes of banshee, wraiths, ghosts, (Vechicles), attacked swarms of warthog, and hornets. The battle of human and alien raged on.

Suddenly, a large pelican (vechicle), arrived at the scene.

"Opening the hatch. XXXG-00W0 Wing Zero, prepare to launch." The commander announced on the Wing Zero screen.

"This is Heero Yuy. Launching Wing Zero." He typed in the monitor's screen: ZERO. The gundam's eyes, suddenly turned green, and activated its boosters, launching itself in the air.

Wing Zero spotted the enemies through the search cam giving Heero combat data on the nearby banshees, ghosts, and wraith. Suddenly, a banshee flew at the Wing Zero. Wing Zero drew out its beam saber, and stroked the enemy. The beam saber cut the banshee in half, exploding into pieces. Next, a wraith prepared to fire at Wing Zero. It fired a purple powerful beam. Fortunately, for Heero, the Zero system alerted him of the attack, and dodged it. It drew out its twin buster rifle, which was recharged, and aimed at the large vehicle.

"Target locked. Commence Destruction.." Heero said.

Wing Zero fired. It fired its most deadly beam from its buster rifle, and when the beam came in contact with the wraith, it blew it up.

But all the major enemies were not defeated. A phantom arrived at the scene. Wing Zero flew at it, and drew its beam saber and stabbed two of the phantom's main energy reactors. The two reactors blew up, and Wing Zero, flew away from it. The phantom exploded as a result from the reactors, which were destroyed.

After, the mission. Heero was sitting at the Wing Zero cockpit. I wonder if I will ever get home...Relena. The thought of the girl crossed Heero's mind.


End file.
